Mercy
''- Mercy to Swan'' Mercy is the girlfriend of The Warriors' Warlord Swan, ex-girlfriend of The Orphans' Warlord Sully, and previously a prostitute. She was played and voiced by Deborah Van Valkenburgh. Description Mercy wears a pink top and skirt at most times when she is shown, except when she stole a dark blue jacket to use as a disguise from a police. Ethnicity: Caucasian of Jewish descent Real Name: Deborah Landa Personality According to the films website, Mercy was a prostitute dating Sully so she would have would have a place to stay under a gangs protection. She shows that she has no respect for the gang though, as she is quick to inform The Warriors where they can find Sully, and even mocks Sully to his face. She seems content on living one day at a time, not caring who she sleeps with or what the future has in store for her. Swan even rejects her at first since she doesn't respect herself. In The Film She leaves The Orphans for The Warriors when the gangs meet in Tremont. After the meeting as she is impressed by their manliness, and Swan in particular. At first, she is just looking for sex but a relationship between her and Swan eventually blossoms. Much about her life and aspirations is shown throughout the film. In The Game Mercy is seen in the game at all times she was seen in the movie, and additionaly in an early mission where she tells The Warriors where they can find Sully's car. After The Warriors return home, she can be seen in their hangout. In The Novel In the novel, a girl who was with The Borinquen Blazers decides to follow The Dominators after an encounter, but The Dominators end up gang-raping her and leaving her behind. In both of these situations, the girl initially tries to stir up the gang by asking for their insignia: Mercy asks for a Warriors' vest, and the Blazers' girl asks for a Dominators' pin. In the movie, Swan threatens to have the gang "pull a train" on Mercy at one point (a possible reference to the novel). Jailbreak After the events of the movie, Mercy moves into an apartment with money from her suger daddy. But after she is evected when the later finds out about her relationship with The Warriors, she moves back to Coney to live with Swan. Fighting Ability Mercy is not a strong fighter. She often depends opon gang members to protect her. She is an unlockable character in Street Brawl. She appears in: * Mission 5: Real Heavy Rep * Mission 15: No Permits, No Parley * Mission 16: Home Run * Mission 17: Friendly Faces * Mission 18: Come Out To Play Quotes "Yeah, that's right, Warriors. Just keep walkin'. Real tough muthas, ain't ya? You guys don't show me much. Why don't you dickheads just walk all the way back home, huh?" - to The Warriors "Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't... who gives a damn?" - to Swan answering if she can remember who she has sex with "Wait a minute. I can't go in there, it's a men's room." - to Swan Trivia *Mercy was originaly the love intrest for Fox, but as the two characters had no chemisty, the Mercy romance was transfered to Swan. *In the subway where Mercy is running with Fox's double, she fell and broke her wrist because the actor didn't let of her hand. This is why she later appears in a jacket as it is covering up the cast. *Walter Hill originally wanted a tough Puerto-Rican girl to play Mercy. *The actress boyfriend at the time discouraged her from auditioning because he thought the directer was looking for someone more well endowed. *For the last shot in the film, where the vindicated Warriors and Mercy walk away along the Coney Island shoreline as the sun rises, the actors were not told when to stop walking. Van Valkenburgh became irritated because they noticed they had reached a point where they were out of the cameras ranges. But when they went back, they found out that the cast and crew had done this so they could bring out a huge bouguet of roses which they then presented to a surprised Van Valkenburgh. Gallery 126.PNG|In the movie 125.JPG|First kiss with Swan 124.jpg|Relaxing on the metro 123.jpg|Receiving a corsage Category:Characters